Modern plumbing connections frequently make use of threaded connections between joinable components to sealingly interconnect the components. Compression fittings are a typical threaded plumbing connection found in widespread use for home and building water connections.
While such threaded plumbing connections provide an effective seal between two joinable components, a certain amount of time is necessary to thread the connection together to sealingly join the two components. The same connection must be unthreaded if it is ever necessary to separate the two components.
Fluid quick connectors are employed in other applications, such as vehicle fuel and air lines, to provide rapid assembly of multiple fluid conduits to each other and/or to fluid use devices, such as pumps, air cylinders, valves, brake cylinders, etc. Such fluid quick connectors make use of a housing which receive an endform on another component in a through bore extending through the housing. A retainer is insertable into the housing, either axially from an open first end of the through bore in the housing or transversely in the case of a radially displacable retainer through a transverse bore formed in the housing which intersects the through bore. Such fluid quick connectors have proven an efficient means to provide rapid assembly of fluid components with a high pull-out retention force and without the need for special tools or time consuming threading operation.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a threaded fluid connection with a quick connect capability. It would also be desirable to provide a threaded fluid connection with a quick connect capability which does not require any modification to the threaded fluid component.